


Nunca es tarde para decir lo siento

by maalbor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Misha, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares, Sick Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maalbor/pseuds/maalbor
Summary: Jared pensaba que tenía una vida perfecta. Un esposo amoroso, una profesión que disfrutaba y un matrimonio sólido, lo único que hacia falta en su vida era el hijo que él y su esposo habían estado intentando tener desde hace varios años, así que el día que su ginecóloga le confirmó  que estaba embarazado, Jared supo que su vida estaba por cambiar, pero nunca se imaginó de que manera.





	1. La Sorpresa

 

Era la primera semana de Julio y Jensen se encontraba culminando la gira que él y su banda habían realizado por todo el país, él y los muchachos habían celebrado juntos en el bar toda la noche, y ahora Jensen estaba en su celebración privada con su manager Misha.

“Así… ahhhh… Mish…. así, que rico… más rápido Mish ahhhhh, Mish… estoy cerca Misha”

Jensen gritaba el nombre de Misha mientras un orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo, una vez bajó de su éxtasis, Jensen se deslizó suavemente fuera del cuerpo de Misha y se acostó cerca de él, abrazándolo y besándolo en la boca.

\- “Sabes cuan importante eres para mí, ¿verdad?” Jensen le preguntó a Misha mirándole a los ojos, Misha desvío su mirada hacía la pared resignado.

\- “A veces, creo que solo te diviertes conmigo, mientras vuelves a tu verdadera vida” le contestó Misha triste.

\- “Misha… esta es mi vida, y tu eres parte de ella… Jared… él y yo, tu más que nadie sabe cómo han cambiado las cosas en mi matrimonio, Jares y yo nos hemos distanciado, con su obsesión por tener un hijo, los abortos y todo… tú, a veces creo que nuestra relación es más por costumbre que otra cosa, sabes que he estado con Jay desde siempre”

\- “Yo sé Jen, es sólo que… no entiendo porque aún no le has pedido el divorcio, tú estás conmigo, pero para el mundo Jared sigue siendo tu esposo, y yo no soy más que un sucio secreto que hay que mantener escondido. Lo siento Jensen, pero yo no puedo seguir así”

Misha se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, Jensen empezó a entrar en  pánico, Jensen no quería que Misha lo dejara, pero a pesar de que su relación con Jared se había vuelto distante Jensen aún estaba enamorado de él, o ¿ya no? Él ya no estaba seguro ni de que sentía por Jared o Misha, pero en ese momento en que vió a Misha empacar sus cosas para marcharse, Jensen pronunció las palabras que le pesarían por muchos años.

“Voy a pedirle el divorcio a Jared”

Misha se volteó para mirar a Jensen, alegría evidente en sus ojos.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó Misha esperanzado.

“si, mañana apenas regresemos a casa hablaré con él”

Misha se tiró a los brazos de Jensen y lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

 

Jared había pedido permiso en el jardín donde trabajaba para ir a una cita médica con su ginecóloga, él llevaba semanas sintiendo nauseas, vómitos, se sentía débil, Al principio pensó que era algún malestar, luego, que era debidos a la falta que le hacía Jensen quien había estado de gira en los últimos 2 meses, pero finalmente su experiencia con sus embarazos anteriores lo hizo sospechar de lo que podía estar sucediendo, sin embargo, él no quería emocionarse y por eso decidió sacar una cita con Danneel para confirmar sus sospechas.

Jared se encontraba sentado en la silla del consultorio esperando a que Danneel volviera con los resultados de la prueba de sangre que le habían practicado, cuando la puerta se abrió y Danneel apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. 

\- Danneel se apresuró a su lado “No llores jay” ella se acercó a Jared y lo abrazó – “Todo estará bien. Efectivamente estás embarazado, así que déjame hacerte un ultrasonido para ver cuánto tiempo tienes y estar seguros de que todo está bien”

Jared no podía hablar, solo asintió y se acostó en la camilla para que Danneel pudiera examinarlo.

“ok, tienes aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestación, el bebé luce bien, está en una buena posición, tiene el tamaña adecuado y todo está como debería, espera ” 

Danneel frunció su ceño buscando una mejor posición para la máquina en el estómago de Jared.

\- “Oh por Dios” Danneel dijo sorprendida y tomó la mano de Jared. Escenas de las abortos que Jared había sufrido comenzaron a reproducirse en la cabeza de Jared  y él comenzó a llorar, seguro de que este embarazo terminaría de igual manera.

– “No, no, no, hey Jay nada de eso, perdóname si te asusté, pero es que no solo estas embarazado, sino que hay dos bebés que están creciendo dentro de ti” – Danneel sonrió – “lo siento por asustarte” 

Jared continúo llorando, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, por las vidas que estaban creciendo en su interior.

“Voy a imprimir una copia del ultrasonido mientras te limpias y tomas asiento en la silla para que hablemos de los pasos a seguir”

Jared asintió, completamente nervioso.

Danneel se sentó en la silla al lado de Jared. la cual normalmente estaba reservada para la pareja del paciente, y le entregó a Jared el ultrasonido.

“Jared, sé que estás asustado, pero de momento todo está bien con tus bebés, debido a tu historia y a que es un embarazo múltiple, quiero que sigas al pie de la letra mis recomendaciones”

“Dan, haré lo que sea que me digas, si es necesario pasar el embarazo en cama lo haré, con tal de tener a mis bebés en mis brazos”

“No te voy a mentir Jared, tu embarazo es delicado, y te estaré monitoreando constantemente, quiero que vengas a verme una vez por semana para evaluar tu progreso. Pero por ahora todo está bien y puedes continuar con tu actividad normal siempre y cuando no te excedas”  

“No te preocupes Danny, desde hoy haré lo que tú me digas”

“Muy bien, ahora vete a casa y dale a ese esposo tuyo la noticia que tanto han estado esperando”

Jared sonrió y abrazó a Danneel despidiéndose y saliendo del consultorio.

* * *

Jared no podía esperar para contarle a Jensen la buena noticia, la vida les había regalado la oportunidad de ser padre nuevamente, él sabía que su relación no pasaba por el mejor momento, pero estaba esperanzado que con esta noticia y la eventual llegada de sus bebés todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos.

Jared abrió la puerta de la casa y encontró a Jensen y a Misha sentados en el sofá de la sala. Jared sonrió al vera su esposo nuevamente en casa.

“Amor, no sabía que llegaría tan temprano, Mish, no esperaba verte acá ¿Dónde están los otros?”

Jared preguntó acercándose a Jensen para besarlo, pero este volteó su cara para esquivar el beso. Jared frunció el ceño y miró a Jensen confundido.

“Jared tenemos que hablar, creo que lo mejor es que te sientes”

Jared miró a su alrededor y el único asiento disponible era el mueble frente a Jensen y Misha, sólo hasta ese momento Jared vio las maletas al lado del sofá y una sensación de que algo estaba mal, comenzó a apoderarse de él.

“Jay, no sé… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero es momento de ser sincero contigo” dijo Jensen triste, su corazón rompiéndose con la expresión devastada y asustada de Jared.

“Jay nuestra relación ya no es la misma, y nos hemos distanciado más y más el uno del otro… y con lo de los bebés…”

“Amor lo sé, pero aún podemos salvarla, yo aún te amo y…”

“Jared yo he estado viendo a alguien más”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron en shock, miró de Jensen a Misha y fue en ese momento que comprendió que estaba habiendo Misha allí.

“No… no, no” dejo Jared y comenzó a llorar.

“Jared lo siento, pero Misha y yo nos hemos acercado en la giras y una cosa llevó a la otra, y no es justo seguirte engañando”

Jared se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala desesperado.

“¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Jen? Después de todo lo que tú y yo hemos pasado juntos, ¿Cómo pudiste Jensen? Y con él” Jared señalo a Misha “Tú has estado en mi casa, has estado conmigo y con Jen, ¿que no tienes vergüenza?”

Jensen se levantó del sofá “Jared Misha no tiene ninguna responsabilidad en este asunto, yo fui el cobarde que no fue capaz de terminar las cosas contigo antes de involucrarme con él, pero es momento de hacer lo correcto y por eso creo que _lo mejor es que nos divorciemos_ ”

El mundo se le movió a Jared bajo sus pies y se sintió mareado y perdió un poco el equilibrio. Jensen corrió para sostenerlo.

“hey Jay ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Jensen preocupado.

“Si, si estoy bien” contestó Jared alejándose de Jensen “pero no puedo estar acá, necesito salir de aquí”

Jared desesperado caminó hacia su carro, escuchando a Jensen llamarlo desesperadamente, las lágrimas en sus ojos nublaban su mirada y Jared, arranco el carro desesperadamente llevándose por delante las canecas de basura que estaban a un lado del garaje, Jared condujo como loco llorando y sin saber hacía dónde se dirigía, cuando se encontró frente a la casa de sus padres.

Tocó el timbre y sonrío al ver la cara de su hermano antes de desmayarse.


	2. Una familia menos uno.

Jensen vio a Jared alejarse en su auto como un hombre poseído, y de inmediato corrió a dentro de la casa por sus llaves del auto y su billetera para seguirlo. 

Jensen se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando Misha lo tomó del brazo.

“Jensen”- Misha tomó a Jensen del rostro obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos - “Por favor Jensen, déjalo ir… Jared… él necesita tiempo y espacio para procesar lo que está pasando”

“¿Qué no viste lo alterado que estaba, Misha?” – Preguntó Jensen alzando la voz y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Misha - “Tengo que alcanzarlo y asegurarme de que no le pase nada”

“Jen…” dijo Misha exasperado – “Si vas detrás de él, te aseguro que lo único que lograras es empeorar las cosas. Déjalo que se tranquilice y así puedan hablar cuando ambos estén más tranquilos” - Misha lo miró suplicante.

Jensen quería ir tras Jared, asegurarse de que este estuviera bien, y tratar de aliviar de alguna manera el dolor que sabía le había causado. Pero la mirada suplicante de Misha lo hizo detenerse. Además, Misha tenía razón, y él no quería empeorar las cosas con Jared, a pesar de que su relación se había desgastado y no pudieran seguir juntos, Jensen aún tenía sentimientos por él, Jared había sido al fin y al cabo su primer amor, se conocían desde niños y hasta hace unos meses Jensen jamás se había imaginado su vida sin él a su lado.

Jensen cerró los ojos y suspiró asintiendo - “Ok. Tienes razón, voy a esperar a que Jay  se calme y mañana trataré de hablar con él”

Jensen miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aún estaban en su casa, la casa que había sido suya y de Jared. Y de pronto se sintió sucio y avergonzado de estar allí con Misha y sin Jared.

Tomó de la mano a Misha y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

“Vamos a tu casa, no quiero seguir aquí” - Ambos abandonaron la casa en silencio.

“¿JT que…? ¡Jared!” Gritó Jeff al ver a su hermano pequeño desplomarse frente a sus ojos, e inmediatamente corrió para sujetarlo antes de que esté cayera al piso.

“PAPÁ, PAPÁ VEN, AYÚDAME” gritó Jeff.

“¿Qué sucede Jeff? ¿Cuál es el escán…?” preguntó Gerald confundido, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a Jeff luchando por sostener el peso de su hermano inmóvil y pálido en sus brazos. Gerald corrió hacía la puerta, al instante.

“¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano?” preguntó Gerald asustado, mientras entre él y Jeff movían a Jared hacía el sofá para acostarlo.

“No sé… no sé qué pasó. Yo abrí la puerta y…” Comenzó a contestar Jeff cuando su madre lo interrumpió.

“¿Cuál es el escándalo? ¿qué…? ¡OH POR DIOS JAY!” Sharon corrió hacía el sofá donde Jeff y Gerald había puesto a Jared, y empezó a golpear suavemente sus mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar.

“Jared… Jared hijo abre los ojos… abre los ojos por favor” - Jared no reaccionaba – “Jeff, ¿qué le pasó a mi hijo?" - Sharon miró a Jeff completamente muerta de miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jared estaba pálido, tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y estaba sudoroso y frío al tacto.

“No sé mamá. Yooo... escuché el timbre, abrí la puerta… y él estaba ahí de pie y de pronto simplemente se desmayó”

Sharon continuaba golpeando las mejillas de Jared y tocando sus brazos “No despierta Jeff, ¿Por qué no despierta? Algo está mal con tu hermano, llamen una ambulancia, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital” dijo Sharon.

“Mamá espera, déjame examinarlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Papá, pásame mi maletín, está sobre aquella silla” dijo Jeff señalando hacía su maletín.

Gerald le pasó el maletín a Jeff, quien procedió a tomar los signos vitales de su hermano; el pulso de Jared estaba algo lento, pero no lo suficiente como para ser alarmante y su presión estaba algo baja también.

“Ok, su presión está algo baja, eso puede explicar el desmayo. Vamos a intentar despertarlo antes de cualquier otra cosa.” – Ambos padres asintieron - “¿tienen algo de alcohol?” preguntó Jeff.

Sherry corrió hacia la habitación, y en menos de un segundo regreso con un algodón empapado en alcohol en una mano y la botella de alcohol antiséptico en la otra.

Jeff acercó el algodón empapado a la nariz de Jared, quien comenzó a gemir en voz baja y a moverse suavemente tratando de escapar al fuerte olor.

“Eso es Jay, despierta, abre los ojos” dijo Sherry suavemente mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su hijo menor.

Después de unos segundos Jared abrió sus ojos confundido, mirando de un lado al otro como tratando de descifrar en donde se encontraba. Sus padres y Jeff dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al verlo recuperar el conocimiento.

“¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó Jared, su voz débil y muy baja, luciendo aún pálido y un poco fuera de sí.

“Baby, tú te desmayaste” – Dijo Sherry mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando suavemente su cabello – “llegaste a la casa hace unos minutos y cuándo Jeff abrió la puerta tú simplemente te desvaneciste. ¿Te sientes bien JT?”

Jared se levantó un poco para sentarse en el sofá, intentó hacer memoria de cómo había llegado a casa de sus padres, y de pronto, lo recordó todo; Dan dándole la noticia de su embarazo, él llegando a casa para contarle a Jensen, Jensen y Misha, Jensen pidiéndole el divorcio, Jensen diciendo  _ ‘Lo mejor es que nos divorciemos’. _

Jared no pudo controlarse y dejó salir un sollozo casi inaudible. Sherry inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos como sólo una madre puede hacerlo.

“Jared ¿qué pasa hijo?… estás asustandonos…” preguntó Sherry sobresaltada.

“Mamá… Jen…”- Jared no pudo continuar y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

“¿Qué pasa con Jen? Jay” - preguntó Sherry preocupada.

“Mama... Jen y Misha…” – Jared era un manojo de nervios incapaz de formar una frase coherente – “Jen... Jensen me pidió el divorcio, él y Misha… él y Misha…” – Jared era incapaz de decirlo.

Él no era capaz de decir que su esposo estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien que el consideraba su amigo y que estaba abandonándolo para irse con él.

Sin embargo en ese momento, todos en la sala comprendieron lo que Jared estaba tratando de decirles, Sherry abrazó a su hijo intentando que se calmara, lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas al ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo Jared. Gerald estaba congelado, una expresión de incredulidad e ira en su rostro, apretando suavemente el hombro de su hijo intentando darle fuerzas al igual que Sherry.

Pero Jeff no pudo contenerse, y lleno de ira arrojó uno de los floreros de la mesa al suelo con fuerza. – “Yo los mato Jared, te lo juro” gritó Jeff, silenciando a Jared inmediatamente y ganando la atención de todos los presentes.

En menos de un segundo Jeff se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, disponiéndose a salir por ella,  Jared se levantó de sofá y como un rayo salió corriendo hacia su hermano para detenerlo.

“No, no Jeff, por favor no”

“Jared suéltame” Jeff se sacudió para liberarse del agarre de su hermano, pero en ese momento observó a Jared tambalearse mareado, y su instinto de hermano sobrepasó la ira que estaba sintiendo.

“Jay, hey… hey ¿estás bien?” – Preguntó Jeff intranquilo, mientras sujetaba a Jared para ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio.

Jared se apoyó en Jeff – “Si, estoy bien… sólo es algo de mareo. Aghhh, - Jared se tomó la cabeza como si le doliera y cerró los ojos – “ahhh, creo que necesito recostarme”

Inmediatamente, Jeff se olvidó del odio que sentía hacía Jensen y solo tuvo cabeza para pensar en su hermano. Pasando uno de los brazos de Jared por sobre sus hombros y abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza, Jeff y Gerald guiaron a Jared hacía la que solía ser su habitación cuando eran niños.

Jeff y Gerald depositaron a Jared en la cama y bajo las cobijas, Sherry los observaba con una expresión de melancolía y tristeza en su rostro, ella tomó asiento en la cama al lado de su hijo.

“JT, lo mejor es que descanses un poco. Te prepararé una sopa para cuando despiertes, ya luego habrá tiempo para hablar de lo que vas a hacer, y no te preocupes que no es estás sólo, nosotros siempre estaremos para ti”

Jared tragó pesadamente y sonrío tristemente a su madre “Gracias mamá, te amo”

“Yo también te amo hijo” - Sherry se acercó a Jared y le dio un beso en la frente “Ahora descansa”

“Ok” asintió Jared.

Gerald se aproximó a Jared y le dio un beso en la frente, como hace unos segundos había hecho su esposa. Jeff apretó el brazo de Jared con ternura y estaba a punto de seguir a sus padres fuera del cuarto cuando Jared lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

“Jeff…”

“¿Qué pasa JT?

Jared le señalo el otro lado de la cama para que Jeff tomara asiento, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar. - “Tengo que contarte algo… pero antes de hacerlo tienes que prometerme dos cosas”

“ok…” contestó Jeff dudoso.

“No puedes decirles a nuestros padres, ni a Jensen ni una palabra de lo que te voy a decir, no hasta que yo lo haga. ¡Promételo Jeff!” - Jared parecía ese niño de 8 años que le confesaba todo a su hermano mayor y le hacía prometer no decirles a sus padres. Jeff sonrió nostálgico.

“Lo prometo” dijo Jeff con la mano en el corazón como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, para sacarle un sonrisa a Jared.

Jared ni siquiera se percató del gesto y simplemente dijo “Estoy embarazado”

“¿QUE?... JARED” dijo Jeff en voz alta.

“Jeff baja la voz, los prometiste”

“Ahora si voy a matar a Jensen” Dijo Jeff con ambas manos empuñadas a los lados y su cara roja de la ira.

“No Jeff, tu no vas a hacer nada y menos matar a Jensen, yo aún no quiero que él se entere”

“Pero él es el padre Jared, tiene que hacerse responsable, él no puede abandonarte en tu estado. Y con todos los problemas que has tenido en tus embarazos…”

“¡No Jeff! Precisamente por eso no quiero que él aún lo sepa, eventualmente le diré, pero no ahora. No quiero que piensen que intentó retenerlo a mi lado, o que se quede conmigo por compromiso”- Jared respiró profundo “si… si Jen es feliz con Misha… entonces es con él con quien debe estar, no conmigo”

“Jay…” - suspiró Jeff resignado - “está bien, no diré nada, pero tú también tienes que prometerme algo”

“dime”

“Prométeme que te cuidarás y no te exaltarás como hoy. Prométeme que seguirás todos las recomendaciones de Dan y que me dirás de cualquier problema que tengas en el embarazo por insignificante que parezca”

“Lo prometo” Jared le dio una sonrisa somnolienta a su hermano.

“Ahora descansa JT, tú y mi sobrino lo necesitan” Jeff sonrió a su hermano, cerró las persianas y salió de la habitación.

"Sobrinos, Estoy esperando gemelos" Jared dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro quedándose dormido.

Jensen estaba tomando su cuarta cerveza en el bar de Jim, después de dejar a Misha en su casa había decidido salir a tomar algo, e irónicamente y sin darse cuenta había terminado en este lugar que significaba tanto para él y para Jared. Aquí fue donde su banda ‘Winchester Brothers’ había hecho su gran debut, fue aquí mismo donde él y Jared se dieron el primer beso y donde Jensen le había pedido que pasarán el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Desde que Jared se fue, Jensen no había podido sacar de su cabeza la cara de desolación de Jared, su llanto y su desesperación. Le dolía profundamente ser precisamente él quien le hubiera causado tanto sufrimiento a ese niño de hoyuelos y sonrisa dulce, que le había entregado su corazón y su inocencia sin esperar nada a cambio, y a quien Jensen había prometido amar y hacer feliz hasta que la muerte los separara.

“Jim, dame otra”- le señaló Jensen a Jim, quien se encontraba tras la barra, indicando su botella de cerveza vacía para que le diera otra, cuando la voz de Jeff lo sorprendió.

“Sabía que te encontraría aquí” dijo Jeff.

Y antes de que Jensen pudiera reaccionar, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo envió tambaleando hacia el suelo, Jensen se tomó la mejilla con su mano y miró a Jeff paralizado. Jeff estaba rojo, respirando pesadamente y con las manos empuñadas a los lados.

Jeff se abalanzó sobre Jensen y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa - “Te lo advertí Jensen, te dije que si alguna lastimabas a mi hermano te la verías conmigo”- “Jeff yo…”- pero antes de que Jensen pudiera continuar Jeff lo golpeó nuevamente en el ojo derecho.

“Muchachos…” dijo Jim, intentando interponerse entre Jensen y Jeff.

“No Jim…” Jeff le hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda a Jim para que se detuviera “Jensen, lo que le hiciste a mi hermano… No tiene perdón. Y quiero que sepas que no sólo estás perdiendo un esposo, hoy también perdiste un amigo”

Jeff soltó la camisa de Jensen.

“Mañana pasare por tu casa a buscar las cosas de Jared por la tarde y más te vale que no estés allí. Jim discúlpame por el escándalo, cualquier cosa que se haya dañado anótala a mi cuenta y yo la pagaré”. – Y con esas palabras Jeff salió por la puerta del bar sin mirar atrás.

Jensen se limpió la sangre del labio, alzó la silla en la que había estado sentado la cual se había caído en medio de la pelea, y le señaló a Jim nuevamente su botella de cerveza vacía.

“Jim, aún estoy esperando mi cerveza” dijo Jensen sin mirar hacía Jim, sabiendo la expresión de decepción que encontraría en su rostro.

“Estúpido idiota” musitó Jim colocando una nueva cerveza frente a Jensen.

Y sí que tenía razón Jim, él era un completo idiota, pensó Jensen.

Jeff y él habían sido amigos de toda la vida, habían crecido y estudiado juntos, Jeff había sido la primera persona a la que Jensen le confesó que estaba enamorado de Jared y el primero en apoyarlos cuando decidieron casarse, y hoy no era más que otra persona a la que Jensen amaba y a la cual había perdido por su propia estupidez.


	3. Otra prueba más

Jensen estaba sentado en la sala del apartamento de Misha revisando su celular en busca de algún mensaje de Jared, Jensen lo había estado llamando y dejándole un sinnúmero de mensajes a su celular durante las últimas dos semanas sin obtener respuesta alguna, él estaba bastante preocupado por Jared y sabía que no podía llamar a Jeff o a sus padres para preguntar por él.

Jensen aún recordaba la forma como Jared salió llorando desolado de su casa, él no había podido dormir bien desde ese día, la imagen de desesperación y dolor en el rostro de Jared lo perseguían y atormentaban cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Jensen estaba tan distraído pensando si dejaba un nuevo mensaje a Jared que no notó a Micha acercarse por detrás y darle un beso en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

\- No sé, no podía dormir.

Misha observó el celular de Jensen en sus manos, él sabía que Jensen aún estaba esperando escuchar de Jared, y que por eso no había podido dormir bien las últimas semanas.

Misha se sentó al lado de Jensen.

“Baby, él te llamará cuando esté listo, si no lo ha hecho es porque aún no lo está”

Dijo Misha tomando la mano de Jensen.

“Lo sé es sólo que…”

Cómo podía Jensen decirle a Misha que tenía un mal presentimiento, que sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con Jared, ellos siempre habían tenido una conexión especial siendo capaces de sentir lo que sucedía con el otro, incluso ahora que estaban separándose Jensen estaba seguro de que aún podía sentir lo que pasaba con Jared.

Jensen suspiró, “Ok, tienes razón, el me llamará cuando esté listo”

Misha le sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios.

“Jen, creo que es tiempo de que nos mudemos juntos, tu llevas dos semanas acá y ahora que no estas con Jared creo que podemos buscar un lugar para los dos, puede ser este apartamento o podemos buscar algo que sea completamente tuyo y mío”

Jensen se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

“Mish, aún no es momento para dar ese paso. Yo sé que llevo aquí desde que Jared se fue de la casa, pero es porque no quería ir a un hotel y no soporto estar en la casa. Yo… Jared y yo apenas vamos a comenzar los trámites del divorcio y de verdad no creo que este sea el momento adecuado”

“Baby, pero Jared y tú no tienen hijos, y Rosey ya empezó con los trámites, así que”

“Que Rosey qué?”

“Rosy empezó con los trámites del divorcio, yo…”

“Y quien demonios le dio autorización para hacer eso?” preguntó Jensen exasperado.

La expresión de Misha se tornó seria y se levantó de del sofá.

“Jensen tú dijiste que te ibas a divorciar y Rosenbaum y yo siempre hemos manejado tus asuntos legales, así que…”

“MALDITA SEA MISHA! Jared y yo ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación adecuadamente y tu ya mandaste adelantar el trámite sin siquiera consultarme” dijo Jensen furioso.

“Jen, yo”

“No Misha, no tenías ningún derecho a intervenir en mi divorcio, eso es asunto de Jared y mío, y espero que sea la  última vez que interfieres”

Y con esas palabras Jensen salió como alma que lleva el diablo del apartamento y dejó a un Misha estupefacto de pie en la sala.

* * *

Hoy se cumplen los 3 meses de embarazo de Jared, él estaba completamente emocionado de haber llegado a este punto en este embarazo, ya que él nunca había podido llegar a los tres meses en ninguno de sus anteriores embarazos y el llegar a este punto lo llenaba de esperanzas.

Estas últimas semanas habían pasado en relativa calma para Jared. Al día siguiente de que él apareciera en casa de sus padres, Jeff llegó cargando con toda su ropa y todas sus cosas personales de casa de Jensen. Jared estaba inmensamente agradecido de que su hermano lo conociera tan bien, y hubiera pensado en evitarle el estrés de tener que volver por sus cosas a casa de Jensen. Aquella casa que Jared había pensado sería por siempre su hogar, el de Jensen y el de sus hijos.

Jared y Jensen se habían mudado a esa casa desde el momento en que se casaron hace más de 5 años, él conocía a Jensen desde que ambos eran niños, así como a Donna, Alan, Josh y Mackenzie, gracias a que Jensen y Jeff se habían conocido en la primaria y se habían hecho buenos amigos, uniendo a las dos familias desde entonces.

Cuando Jensen se graduó del colegio Donna y Alan sufrieron un trágico accidente automovilístico que acabó con sus vidas, Mackenzie viajaba con ellos, pero sobrevivió milagrosamente, Jensen estaba devastado por la muerte de sus padres y encontró en Sherry y Alan unas figuras paternas sustitutas, ellos acogieron desde entonces a Jensen y Mackenzie como si se tratara de sus propios hijos. Para ese entonces Josh ya se encontraba casado y viviendo en Inglaterra con su esposa, así que Jensen a los 18 años asumió la responsabilidad de criar a Mackenzie con la ayuda de Sherry y Gerald, quienes siempre estuvieron para ellos.

Durante las dos últimas semanas Jensen había estado llamando y enviándole mensajes a Jared, pero él nunca contestó sus llamadas y eliminó sus mensajes sin siquiera escucharlos. Jared sabía que tenían que hablar con Jensen sobre el divorcio y su embarazo tarde o temprano, pero aún no era el momento, ahora su única prioridad era mantenerse a sí mismo y a sus bebés tranquilos y saludables.

Jared había asistido a dos chequeos con Dani en las últimas dos semanas, él aún seguía sintiendo dolores de cabeza, náuseas y mareo, pero Dani le aseguró que era algo normal en el primer trimestre y teniendo en cuenta la situación matrimonial por la que atravesaba Jared, y el estrés que esto le producía era de esperarse. Sin embargo, Danneel quería practicarle unos exámenes más exhaustivos en su próximo chequeo si los síntomas no mejoraban, para estar seguros de que todo estaba bien.

Jared estaba en la oficina de JD, ya que ahora que se había cumplido sus tres meses de gestación, era indispensable notificarle a su jefe para que este pudiera tomar las medidas necesarias en caso de que Jared tuviera que dejar el trabajo anticipadamente.

“Jay es bueno verte, ¿a qué debo esta reunión tan formal?” Preguntó JD animado.

Jared sonrió a JD, él era como un hermano mayor para Jared, siempre estaban jugándose bromas el uno al otro, y a pesar de que su relación era de ‘jefe a empleado’ rara vez hacían uso de esas formalidades.

“JD, lo que sucede es que hoy no vengo a verte como tu amigo, sino como tu empleado”

JD alzó una ceja curiosa a Jared.

“No te preocupes, no voy a renunciar ni nada por el estilo… mmm… es sólo que…” Jared sonrió a JD, hoyuelos visibles y felicidad evidente en su rostro – “estoy embarazado” dijo Jared poniendo una mano en su abdomen que ya mostraba una ligera pancita casi imperceptible debajo de su camisa.

“¡Jared!” JD miró incrédulo del estómago de Jared a su rostro, y se levantó de su silla para abrazarlo – “¡Felicitaciones Jay! No me imagino lo feliz que debe estar Jensen con la noticia”.

La cara de Jared cambió instantáneamente, pero antes de que JD pudiera preguntarle al respecto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un hombre que ninguno de los dos conocía entró a la oficina.

“¿Jared Padalecki?” preguntó el hombre.

“Sí” - Contestó Jared desprevenido. El hombre le extendió unos papeles a Jared – “Considérese notificado” – Y sin más el hombre salió de la oficina.

El corazón de Jared comenzó a latir frenéticamente, Él podía sentir palpitaciones al interior de su cabeza. Jared abrió el sobre y leyó los papeles ‘demanda de divorcio’ estaba escrito en grandes letras negras, su mundo comenzó a tambalearse, escuchó a JD llamándolo, pero el dolor en su cabeza era demasiado y Jared perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Jared escuchó el familiar sonido del monitor cardíaco e inmediatamente supo que estaba en un hospital. Tentativamente Jared abrió sus ojos, encontrando las persianas de las ventana de la habitación cerradas y mentalmente agradeció a quien lo hubiese hecho, él giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, y allí junto a su cama en una silla estaba Danneel.

Danneel tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro que no pudo ocultar ni con la sonrisa forzada que le dio a Jared, él comenzó a entrar en pánico pensando que lo peor había sucedido, los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas y él se llevó las manos a su vientre y miró a Danneel. Ella tomó su mano derecha en la suya.

“No Jay, no te asustes, tranquilo, tus bebés están bien” Dan le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

“Dan, entonces ¿Qué está mal?” Preguntó Jared conociendo que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo.

“JD te trajo en ambulancia desde la guardería cuando perdiste el conocimiento, me preocupé porque no es la primera vez que te desmayas, y con tus antecedentes y los síntomas que has manifestado, decidí hacerte unos exámenes más exhaustivos para encontrar la causa del desmayo.”

“Y…” la interrumpió Jared.

“Jay…”- Tragó Danneel – “te hicimos unos exámenes, y descubrimos que tienes un aneurisma en el cerebro. Lo siento Jay… de verdad lo siento tanto”

“¿Un aneurisma?” Preguntó Jared confundido.

“Un aneurisma es…”

“No Dan…”- Jared la interrumpió “Yo sé lo que es, mi hermano es médico, es sólo…” – Jared respiró profundo.

“¿Qué podemos hacer?” Preguntó Jared resignado.

“Jay, consulté con un neurólogo amigo mío y… tu mejor opción es una cirugía. Sin embargo, existe un riesgo con la anestesia y la cirugía, el riesgo  de morbimortalidad fetal es de un 30% en la mayoría de los casos, pero con tus antecedentes y teniendo en cuenta que el tuyo es un embarazo de alto riesgo, eso pone a tus bebés en un riesgo del 70%…”

“¿Que significa eso?”

“Jay quiero que entiendas que tu vida está en riesgo, y que la única manera de atacar el aneurisma es que podamos operarte, pero es significa que tus bebés podrían morir en cirugía _”_ dijo Danneel en voz baja mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

“¡NO!” Jared gritó.

“Jared, tu podrás tener otros bebés…”

“No Dan, si mis bebés se mueren yo no quiero vivir”- Jared comenzó a llorar – “Dan, ellos son lo único que me queda y yo no puedo pasar por eso, no otra vez, por favor no… no puedo perder a mis bebés”

Danneel asintió desconsolada, ella sabía lo importante era tener un hijo para Jared, y sabía que su amigo trataría de traer al mundo esos bebés así le costara la vida.

Después de unos minutos, Jared se secó las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas y le dio una sonrisa tímida a Danneel.

“¿Qué más podemos hacer?” preguntó Jared.

“Podemos tratarte con drogas para prevenir una ruptura del aneurisma, el neurólogo y yo trataremos de llevar tu embarazo a término o hasta un punto en donde podamos remover a los bebés sin poner en riesgo sus vidas, y así poder realizarte la cirugía” dijo Danneel seria.

“Jared es muy importante que sigas al pie de la letra nuestras instrucciones y que evites cualquier situación de estrés, tu vida y la de tus bebés está en juego” agregó Danneel.

“No te preocupes Dan, mis bebés vivirán” ‘ _así yo no lo haga’_ le suministró su mente. - “Y tú y Jeff me van a ayudar. Dan, tu eres la mejor ginecóloga del estado, Jeff es un excelente médico, y estoy seguro de que tu amigo es un neurólogo extraordinario, así que, con ustedes tres cuidando de nosotros no nos va a pasar nada, ni a mis bebés, ni a mí.” - Dijo Jared acariciando su pancita.

* * *

Jensen estaba en el estudio con su banda, tratando de grabar u nuevo sencillo, pero el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre ellos desde que su aventura con Misha se había hecho pública, Chris y él habían tenido una fuerte pelea y no se dirigían la palabra desde entonces, Chris no hacía más que ignorar a Jensen y Steve trataba de ser un mediador por el bien de la banda.

Chris no tenía idea de que Jensen y Misha estaban teniendo una aventura, él siempre asumió su relación como estrictamente profesional, ya que Misha era su mánager y Jensen era el único de ellos que tenía cabeza para lidiar con contratos y formalidades, además de que él y Steve siempre estaban muy ocupados teniendo sexo como para lidiar con Misha.

Al día siguiente de que Jensen le contara la verdad a Jared él hizo lo mismo con Chris, pero Chris reaccionó diciéndole a Jensen que no podía creer que hubiese sido tan imbécil tratando  a Jared de esa manera, Chris no tenía problema con que Jensen se hubiera enamorado de otro, lo que lo molestaba era la forma en que Jensen había manejado la situación, ya que él conocía a Jared hacía muchos años y sabía lo enamorado él aún estaba de Jensen, y además, Chris sabía que Jared no merecía haber sido engañado de esa manera.

Jensen estaba en una esquina revisando su celular por si Jared le había contestado sus mensajes, cuando su celular sonó.

“Alo”

“Por favor, con el señor Jensen Ackles”

“¿Para qué lo necesita?” preguntó Jensen no reconociendo la voz femenina que le hablaba por teléfono.

“Lo estamos llamando de Mercy General, tenemos a un Jared Ackles que llegó de emergencia y…”

La mente de Jensen se desconectó de lo que la voz estaba diciendo en el teléfono, miles de escenarios reproduciéndose en su mente,  Jared herido o muerto.

“¿Sr. Ackles?” dijo la voz tratando de llamar su atención.

“Sí, ¿De donde me dijiste que llamabas?”

“De Mercy General…”

“Ok, ya salgo para allá”

Jensen comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el estudio recogiendo sus llaves de carro, su chaqueta y su billetera, los demás detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo al verlo. Misha venía entrando al estudio.

“Jensen, ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Misha.

“Misha, ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme al hospital, alguien me llamó, Jared está internado y yo… necesito irme” dijo Jensen mientras echaba a correr por la puerta hacia el parqueadero. Se escuchaban los gritos de Misha llamándolo.

Jensen realizó el viaje de treinta minutos a Mercy en menos de veinte, entró como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital corriendo rápidamente hacia la recepción.

* * *

“Hola, mi esposo Jared Ackles está aquí, alguien me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que lo habían traído de emergencia”

La chica de la recepción hundió algunas teclas en el ordenador – “Sí, efectivamente su esposo se encuentra internado aquí, permítame un segundo y una de nuestras enfermeras lo guiará a su habitación”

A los poco segundos una enfermera joven y de cabello rubio se acercó a Jensen indicándole para que lo siguiera.

“Mi esposo, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está aquí?” preguntó Jensen intranquilo y ansioso por saber qué estaba pasando con Jared.

“Al parecer su esposo sufrió un desmayo en su trabajo y su jefe llamó a una ambulancia que lo trajo a emergencias”

“¿Un desmayo?” Preguntó Jensen incrédulo, Jared era la persona más saludable que Jensen hubiera conocido y nunca había sufrido de desmayos.

Jensen y la enfermera se detuvieron frente a la que Jensen suponía era la puerta de la habitación de Jared, cuando la enfermera respondió “Sí, muy probablemente por el embarazo y…”

“¿Embarazo?” la interrumpió Jensen en shock, Jared estaba embarazado, ‘ _no otra vez no’_ pensó Jensen recordando los abortos anteriores, pero luego otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, ‘ _¿Por qué Jared le había ocultado su embarazo? Sería que Jared también lo estaba engañando’._

Los celos y la ira se apoderaron de Jensen quien entró a la habitación sin terminar de escuchar lo que la enfermera estaba diciendo.

Jared y Danneel estaban agarrados de las manos, y miraron sorprendidos a Jensen en la puerta, Jared lucía pálido y cansado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchado como si hubiera llorado y Danneel no se veía mejor.

“Así que es verdad, estas embarazado” preguntó Jensen en tono fuerte, haciendo su camino hacia la cama de Jared, la ira apenas contenida fuera de sus palabras. Él sabía que si Danneel estaba en la habitación era porque Jared estaba en estado.

Jared estaba completamente paralizado al darse cuenta que Jensen se había enterado de su embarazo, y estaba completamente aterrorizado de que supiera lo de su aneurisma.

“Annie puedes dejarme a solas con el señor Ackles, yo le explicare la situación” Dijo Danneel. La enfermera salió de la habitación e inmediatamente Danneel se interpuso entre Jensen y Jared para impedir que Jensen se acercara a la cama de Jared.

“¿Qué haces aquí Jensen? Preguntó Danneel soltando la mano de Jared.

“¿De quién es tu hijo Jared?” preguntó Jensen ignorando a Danneel.

“COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ” gritó Danneel empujando a Jensen.

“Dannn…” Jared tomó la mano de su amiga para calmarla y luego se volteó hacia Jensen “¿Qué haces aquí Jensen? preguntó Jared.

“Una enfermera me llamó porque aún soy tu contacto de emergencia, para decirme que te desmayaste en la guardería y que te habían traído aquí, y cuando llego me entero de que estas esperando un hijo y que no me habías dicho nada, ¿Qué más quieres que piense Jared?

Jared suspiró un poco más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que Jensen no sabía sobre su aneurisma y volteo hacia Danneel. – “Dan, por favor déjame a solas con Jensen y asegúrate de que cambien a Jeff como mi contacto de emergencia”

Danneel miró con desconfianza a Jensen “¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte a solas con él, Jay? Preguntó Danneel, no queriendo dejar a Jared a solas con su esposo.

“Estoy seguro Dan. Si necesito algo llamaré a las enfermeras con el botón. No te preocupes, estoy bien” Danneel estaba a punto de protestar cuando Jared apretó su mano y la miró suplicante. Ella asintió.

“OK. Recuerda que tienes que mantenerte calmado” dijo Danneel y miró a Jensen con reprobación.

“lo haré, no te preocupes”

Danneel asintió y salió de la habitación.

Jared tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

“El día… el día que te encontré a Misha y a ti en la casa, ese día me había enterado de que estaba embarazado y no veía la hora de llegar a casa para contártelo” dijo Jared con la mirada más triste que Jensen había visto Jamás en su rostro.

Jensen sintió las palabras de Jared como una puñalada en su corazón. Si Jensen se había sentido como un desgraciado por el sufrimiento que sabía le había causado a Jared, ahora, el saber que él había escogido el día en que su esposo se había enterado en que iba a ser padre para dejarlo, lo hacía sentir como el hombre más miserable del mundo.

“Jay yo… lo siento, lo sien…”

“Ya no importa Jensen, lo hecho, hecho está” Dijo Jared con expresión resignada en su rostro y su voz suave y cansada.

“si no te lo había dicho, es porque he estado ocupado entre chequeos médicos, el trabajo y reorganizando mi vida. Pero, ahora ya lo sabes, tengo tres meses de embarazo y estoy esperando gemelos”

Jensen estaba sin palabras, dos bebés, Jared estaba esperando dos bebés, Jensen no podía creer cómo justo ahora que había decidido dejar a Jared la vida los unía por siempre con dos hijos. De repente Jensen frunció el ceño y se sentó en la silla que Danneel había dejado vacía, tomando la mano de Jared en las suyas.

“Jared ¿estás bien?, ¿están bien los bebés?, es decir, te desmayaste y tu no sufres de desmayos, y con los aborto, quiero decir ¿está todo bien?”

“Sí Jensen…”

Jared había comenzado a contestar, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un furioso Jeff ingresó a la habitación.

“¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ackles? No te bastó con hacer desmayar a mi hermano” preguntó Jeff furioso mirando a Jensen.

Jensen se levantó de la silla y volteó para ver a Jeff “Jeff, no tengo idea de que estás hablando”

“De esto estoy hablando”

Jeff le arrojó un sobre a Jensen y Jared reconoció enseguida los papeles del divorcio. Jensen abrió el sobre y observó los papeles confundido.

“¿QUÉ? No ves la hora de poder irte con tu amante” dijo Jeff indignado, Jared estaba paralizado en su cama viendo la ira que su hermano trataba de contener.

“Jeff yo…”

“Mira Ackles, me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, lo único que te pido es que tengas la decencia de no mortificar a mi hermano, su embarazo es de alto riesgo y tú con tus estupideces lo único que haces es alterarlo, así que voy a pedirte de buena manera que te vayas del hospital y que de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que tengas que hablar con Jared lo hagas a través de mi”

“Jeff…”

“No Jared, él ya ha hecho suficiente, ¡por Dios estás en el hospital!”

Sintiéndose como una mierda y no queriendo alterar a Jared, Jensen comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

“Ok, me voy. Jared debe descansar y no quiero hacer un espectáculo en el hospital. Jared te llamo luego”

Jared permaneció inmóvil en la cama de hospital, Jeff lo miró con ira a Jensen hasta que este salió de la habitación.

“JT…”

Jeff era incapaz de articular palabra, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Jared supo en ese momento que su hermano ya sabía su diagnóstico.

“Hey, no te preocupes, estamos bien, tus sobrinos y yo estamos bien. Y con tu ayuda y la de Danni estoy seguro de que en 6 meses tendrás tus dos primeros sobrinos” Jared le dio una sonrisa melancólica a su hermano.

Jeff se sentó en la silla que Jensen había dejado vacía.

“Jay, creo que es momento de contarles a nuestros padres que estas en estado de embarazo”

“Sí, yo sólo estaba esperando cumplir los tres meses de gestación, no quería que se ilusionaran con algo que tal vez no iba a durar” dijo Jared se encogiéndose de hombros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y una Sherry Padalecki completamente nerviosa entró a la habitación seguida por Gerry. Jeff se levantó de la silla para cederla a su madre.

“Oh bebé ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?” dijo Sherry besando a Jared en la mejilla y tomándolo de la mano.

“No te preocupes mamá estoy bien, fue solo un desmayo”

“Claro que me preocupo JT, es la segunda vez que te desmayas en menos de un mes. Jeff dónde está el doctor de tu hermano?

Jared tomó la mano de su madre entre ambas suyas para llamar su atención.

“mamá, tengo que decirles algo a ti a papá. Yo… estoy embarazado”

Sherrry y Gerry estaban estupefactos, todo se hubieran imaginado menos que su hijo se encontrara en estado de embarazo.

“Estoy esperando gemelos y tengo tres meses de embarazo” Jared sonrió completamente feliz a sus padres acariciando su casi imperceptible pancita.

Sus padres abrazaron a Jared y lo felicitaron, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por las mejillas de Sherry.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Danni entró acompañada de un joven doctor el cual se presentó como Stephen Amell, el era el neurólogo de Jared, él explicó el diagnóstico de Jared a sus padres y prosiguió a explicar en detalle cuales eran los pasos para seguir y el tratamiento al que Jared debía someterse de acuerdo con su decisión de no practicarse la cirugía.

Cuando Stephen y Danni se retiraron la habitación de Jared quedó sumida en un silencio total. Gerry se acercó a Jared y puso una mano sobre su hombro y tomó la mano de Sherry en la otra.

“No te preocupes hijo, has estado esperando por este momento por años, y a pesar de las adversidades estás a solo unos meses de convertirte en padre. Jay, quiero que sepas que no estás sólo y cuentas con nosotros. Se que en seis meses tendremos nuestros dos hermosos primeros nietos y este momento no será más que un agridulce recuerdo”

Gerry abrazó a Jared.

“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y te amo hijo”

“Yo también te amo papá”


	4. Los bebés son lo más importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, no he abandonado está historia me disculpan quienes no les he respondido sus mensajes, la verdad entre mi trabajo y otra historia que estoy escribiendo y que aún no he publicado por acá, pero que no me dejaba en paz, no había tenido tiempo para actualizar esta, también quería tener algunos capítulos adelantados antes de volver a actualizar las historias que ya tengo publicadas aquí.  
> A quienes les guste esta historia, vamos a paso lento pero seguro y espero les guste este capitulo.  
> Saludos.

Jensen escuchó un incesante ruido en su cabeza, su boca estaba seca, abrió los ojos y al moverse la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Jensen miró de un lado a otro tratando de identificar donde se encontraba, hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba tirado en medio del piso de la sala de su casa. 

Al cabo de unos segundos, se percató que seguía escuchando el incesante ruido, y notó que alguien estaba tocando como loco la puerta de su casa, y su celular no dejaba de sonar.

Jensen se dirigió a la puerta para insultar a quien estuviera allí, solo para encontrarse con la imponente figura que era Mackenzie Ackles.

Mackenzie lanzó sus brazos sobre Jensen y lo abrazó con fuerza solo para soltarlo bruscamente un segundo después.

“Por Dios Jensen hueles horrible y luces peor” dijo Mackenzie tapándose la nariz con los dedos mientras hacía una mueca de asco y entraba a la casa, Jensen cerró la puerta tras ella.

“Jen, yo sé que 25 es un gran número pero tú y Jay se tomaron la celebración en serio” dijo Mackenzie molestando a Jensen y sentándose en el sofá.

“¿La celebración?” preguntó Jensen confundido.

“Jen no me digas que estás tan borracho que ya te olvidaste que hoy es el cumpleaños de Jay, sólo espero que el pobre esté en mejor estado que tú. ¿Don…”

“¡Mierda!”- Jensen interrumpió a Mackenzie y salió corriendo a la mesa de la sala por su celular y marcó el número de Jeff. Mackenzie comenzó a preguntarle que qué pasaba y Jensen le hizo seña de que se callara.

“¿Qué quieres Ackles?” Gruño Jedd por el teléfono.

“Hola Jeff, llamo para hablar con Jared”

“Mi hermano está dormido”

“¿Aún está Jay en el hospital?” preguntó Jensen dudoso.

Mackenzie se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Jensen preguntando frenéticamente qué cuál hospital, que qué cosa había sucedido con Jared, Jensen le hizo seña de que guardara silencio.

“Shhh” dijo Jensen exasperado a su hermana. 

“No, lo dieron de alta esta mañana, él y los bebés están bien, pero deben guardar reposo, así que te agradecería que no lo estuvieras llamando” contestó Jeff cortante.

“Yo sólo quería saber como estaba”

“Pues ahora ya lo sabes, y la verdad estamos muy ocupados ahora, así que adiós Ackes” dijo Jeff colgando el teléfono.

“¡Mierda!” dijo Jensen nuevamente llevándose la manos a la cabeza y sentándose en el sofá.

“Jensen me quieres explicar cómo es eso de que Jared está en el hospital y tú estás aquí completamente borracho” Dijo Mackenzie preocupada.

“Él está en casa de sus padre, ya lo dieron de alta” contestó Jensen distraído.

“En casa de sus padres” repitió Mackenzie confundida, sus ojos se abrieron y se acercó a Jensen sentándose a su lado en el sofá. “¡Oh por Dios Jensen! ¿le pasó algo grave a Jared? por eso Jeff lo está cuidando en casa de sus padres. Por favor, dime la verdad” dijo Mackenzie al borde del pánico.

Jensen tomó las manos de su hermana en las suyas “No Mack, calmate, Jay está bien, se desmayó hace unos días en la guardería y lo llevaron al hospital, pero al parecer es un síntoma del embarazo” Los ojos de Mackenzie se agrandaron cómicamente y Jensen comprendió inmediatamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

“No Mack, no es eso, Jay y los bebés están bien”

“¿bebés?”

“Sí, Jared está embarazado de gemelos” Dijo Jensen sonriendo.

Mackenzie se abalanzó sobre su hermano “¡Jen felicitaciones! ya verás que esta vez todo saldrá bien” dijo Mackenzie sonriendo a su hermano.

“Jen, pero no entiendo, si Jay salió del hospital, y él y los bebés están bien, ¿Por qué está en casa de los Padalecki?” preguntó Mackenzie confundida.

Jensen suspiró - “Mack, hay algo que tengo que contarte. Jared y yo… nosotros nos estamos divorciando”

“¡Perdón! ¿que tú y Jared que?” dijo Mackenzie incrédula y levantándose del sofá alejándose de Jensen.

“Nosotros nos estamos divorciando, yo... he mantenido una relación secreta con Misha desde hace más de 10 meses, y hace unas semanas decidí contarle la verdad a Jared y pedirle el divorcio. Él se fue de la casa”

“JENSEN, COMO PUDISTE PEDIRLE EL DIVORCIO ESTANDO EMBARAZADO” gritó Mackenzie.

“Yo no sabía que él estaba embarazado” respondió Jensen a la defensiva.

“¡Oh por Dios Jensen! eres un maldito imbecil. Ugggg. Dios sabe que eres mi hermano jen,  y cuanto te amo, pero ahora mismo solo quiero golpearte en la cara” gritó Mackenzie, Jensen fue a responder pero Mack le hizo seña que hiciera silencio.

“Oh no Jensen Ackles me vas a escuchar” dijo Mackenzie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, Jensen estaba sentado frente a ella en el sofá. 

“Yo sé que tú y Jay han pasado por momento difíciles estos últimos años, pero Jen, yo más que nadie sabe cuánto amas a jared y cuánto él te ama a ti. Él el amor de tu vida Jen, y tú ¿qué haces? engañarlo con el primer culo que se te atraviesa”

Jensen iba a interrumpir, pero su hermana no se lo permitió.

“Jensen, yo no puedo creer que mi hermano, el hombre que yo más admiro en el mundo, él hombre que no permitiría jamás que nadie me engañe o juegue conmigo, haya sido capaz de engañar a Jay de esa manera. ¡Por Dios Jensen! Jared toda su vida no ha hecho más que estar ahí para ti en las buenas y en las malas”

Mackenzie comenzó a recoger su bolso y su celular del sofá.

“Lo siento Jensen, yo sé que tu eres mi hermano, pero ahora mismo tengo que estar con quien realmente me necesita, mi amigo al que el idiota de su esposo le fue infiel y le acaba de pedir el divorcio mientras él se encuentra en estado de embarazo, y quien por si fuera poco acaba de salir del maldito hospital” dijo Mackenzie saliendo de la casa y tirando la puerta.

Jensen se quedó solo, sentado en el sofá en medio de la sala.

Mackenzie tocó el timbre de la puerta de los Padalecki y a los pocos segundo se encontró frente a frente con la cara sonriente de Sherry Padalecki.

“!Mack¡ no sabía que vendrías de visita, me da tanto gusto verte” dijo Sherry abrazándola y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Mackenzie siguió de pie fuera de la casa, dudosa.

“Pero ¿Qué haces ahí de pie?, sigue, sigue no te quedes ahí parada, adelante” dijo Sherry haciéndose a un lado para que Mackenzie entrará a la casa. Dentro, Mackenzie se encontró con Gerry Padalecki quien le dió un fuerte abrazó y le indico que tomara asiento, ella se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y Sherry tomó asiento a su lado.

“Mack, teníamos tanto tiempo sin verte, Jay no me dijo que tu ibas a venir hoy” dijo Sherry.

“Si, era una sorpresa. De hecho yo no sabía que él estaba acá, Jensen fue quien me dijo esta mañana cuando llegué a su casa pensando que Jared se encontraba allá” 

La cara de Sherry Padalecki cambió inmediatamente ante la mención de Jensen, Mackenzie se puso completamente nerviosa al ver su reacción. 

“Sherry, te juro que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo mi hermano,  cuando él me dijo, quise como cogerlo a golpes, tu sabes cuanto quiero a Jay, él es como un hermano más para mí, y aunque Jen sea mi hermano, yo nunca, jamás...”

Sherry tomó las manos de Mackenzie en las suyas. “Mack calmate, nosotros sabemos que tú no tenías idea de lo que estaba pasando” Sherry le sonrió a Mackenzie quien miró a Gerry, y esté también le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizándola. “No voy a negarte que estoy supremamente molesta con tu hermano, ni que él ya no es bienvenido en esta casa, pero Mack, tú siempre podrás encontrar en nosotros un hogar y una familia con los brazos abiertos para ti” Sherry aprieto suavemente las manos de Mackenzie.

Mackenzie asintió triste a Sherry. “¿Cómo está Jay? Jensen me dijo que había estado en el hospital y que están esperando otra vez”

Mackenzie no pudo evitar notar la expresión de tristeza que cruzó la cara de Sherry en cuando ella mencionó el embarazo de Jared, pero Sherry inmediatamente cambió su expresión nuevamente y le dió una sonrisa melancólica.

“Si, Jared sufrió un desmayo debido al embarazo y al estrés de la situación, él tuvo que pasar un par de días internado en el hospital. El doctor le ordenó reposo en cama, y tendrá que retirarse del trabajo por lo que queda del embarazo” contestó Sherry.

“Wow, eso suena serio” Dijo Mackenzie preocupada. 

Sherry se quedó congelada pensando en cuan delicada era realmente la situación de Jared, Gerry al notarlo intervino inmediatamente previniendo que su esposa fuera a decir algo de más de la situación de su hijo, ya que Jared no quería que la información saliera de su familia.

“No te vamos a mentir Mack, el embarazo de Jared es de alto riesgo, tanto para él como para los bebés, pero de momento todos están bien, Danny está monitoreandolo constantemente, él está siguiendo todas sus indicaciones y confiamos que con los cuidados médicos y el apoyo de todos los que lo queremos, en 6 meses tendremos a mis primeros nietos con nosotros” dijo Gerry esperanzado y con una expresión de orgullo por su hijo.

Mackenzie asintió.“¿Puedo verlo?” preguntó. 

“Por supuesto que puedes cariño, él está durmiendo, pero justo antes que llegaras estaba alistando su almuerzo para subirlo. Si quieres puedes llevarlo tú, y de paso nos ayudas a distraerlo mientras nosotros preparamos una sorpresa que le tenemos de cumpleaños”

“Claro que sí Sherry, cuenta conmigo” Contestó Mackenzie y siguió a Sherry a la cocina. La madre de Jared sirvió un plato de sopa, uno de ensalada de pollo y una vaso de jugo, ella puso todo en una bandeja junto con un pequeño vaso con tres pastillas en él, y le entregó todo a Mackenzie.

“Estan son las medicinas prenatales de Jared, por favor asegurate que se las tomé después de que coma”

“Por supuesto Sherry no te preocupes”

Mackenzie camino hasta la habitación de Jared y empujó la puerta que estaba entre abierta, Jared estaba dormido del lado derecho de la cama, arropado con las cobijas hasta el pecho, Mackenzie colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y comenzó a despertar a Jared.

“Jay, hora de despertar dormilón”

“Qué… hola” Contestó Jared con voz ronca y aún entre dormido.

“¿Cómo te sientes? preguntó Mackenzie”

“Mejor, aunque tus sobrinos me mantiene con sueño últimamente”

“¡Felicitaciones Jay, estoy tan feliz por ti” Mackenzie abrazó a Jared.

“Yo también, no puedo esperar para conocerlos” contesto Jared sonriendo y acariciando la pequeña barriga de embarazado, que había reemplazado  hace un par de semanas a sus marcados abdominales.

“¿Sabes que vas a tener?” preguntó Mack.

“No, aún son muy pequeños para saber el sexo, pero en la cita del próximo mes si tenemos suerte lo sabremos”

“Y ¿Qué prefieres?”

“Me da igual Mack, yo solo quiero que nazcan sanos y fuertes”

“Tienes razón Jay, eso es lo más importante. Y cuentame, ¿que se siente por fin tener 25?”

“¿Tener 25?” preguntó Jared confundido.

“Jay, no me digas que te olvidaste que hoy es tu cumpleaños” dijo Mackenzie incrédula.

Jared se echó a reír suavemente. “Puedes creerlo, con todo lo de la salida del hospital y la llegada a casa lo olvide por completo. Parece que estos pequeños ya están haciendo estragos en mi cabeza”

Mackenzie entretuvo a Jared toda la tarde hablando acerca de la universidad, de sus novias, de su actual novia Johana, a la que esperaba presentarle pronto, de los planes para los bebés una vez llegaran, evadiendo completamente cualquier mención de Jensen. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde. Un golpe suave en la puerta llamó su atención.

“Adelante” dijo Jared.

El Doctor Stephen entró a la habitación con un peluche de un alce en las manos.

“Buenas tardes, Jared” Dijo stephen.

“Hola Doctor A, no sabía que vendría hoy” dijo Jared sonriendo.

“Pensé que Dan era tu ginecologa” dijo Mackenzie confundida.

“Si ella es, Doctor A, es un amigo de Dan que conocí en el hospital, él es neurólogo y Dan lo recomendó para que me checara por unos dolores de cabeza que he tenido, pero no te preocupes que al final no era nada serio, al parecer es un efecto secundario del embarazo”

Stephen frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura,  sin que Mackenzie lo notara.

“Estás seguro que no es nada serio” dijo Mackenzie.

“Si, no te preocupes todo está bien” dijo Jared  sonriendo a mackenzie. “Mack, te presento al doctor Stephen Amell, Dr. A, le presento a mi hermanita menor Mackenzie Ackles”

Stephen y Mackenzie se dieron la mano.

“Dan, nunca mencionó que tuvieras una hermana” dijo Stephen.

“Bueno, en realidad Jay no es mi hermano de sangre, pero es como si lo fuera” dijo Mackenzie.

“Oh, entiendo” dijo Stephen.

“Okay Jay,  voy a bajar esto a la cocina para que ustedes puedan hablar tranquilos” dijo Mackenzie; tomando la bandeja con los platos sucios y saliendo del cuarto. 

Jared le hizo seña a Stephen para que tomara asiento en la silla junto a su cama.

“Danny, Me dijo que estabas de cumpleaños,  así que cuando vi este alce en un almacén no pude evitar pensar que era el regalo perfecto para ti.  ¡Feliz cumpleaños jared!” dijo Stephen. “¿cómo te has sentido hoy?” preguntó.

“Bien, hoy me he sentido mucho mejor” dijo Jared tomando el peluche y poniéndolo a su lado en la cama. “No tenías que molestarte ¡Muchas gracias!” dijo Jared sonriendo a Stephen. 

“Okay, Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, pero me gustaría chequearte para ver cómo está tu presión, sé que te hicieron un chequeo antes de darte de alta, pero como hoy era mi día libre en el hospital y no pude hacerlo yo mismo, me gustaría hacerlo ahora para estar tranquilo” 

“Okay Doc, lo que tu ordenes” 

Después de la revisión Jared y Stephen se quedaron hablando un rato, Jared descubrió que al igual que él Stephen era un amante de los cómics y superhéroes, así como de un buen vino, Jared le contó quién era Mackenzie y cuál era su relación con ella, Stephen estaba enterado de la situación matrimonial de Jared y simplemente se limitó a escucharlo, cuando Jared y Stephen bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con la familia de Jared, Chad, Mackenzie, Jeffrey, Sam y Danneel reunidos en la mesa que estaba decorada con globos, había toda clase de dulces en ella y un pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Jared.

Todos gritaron feliz cumpleaños cuando vieron a Jared entrar a la habitación acompañado de stephen, lágrimas de alegría invadieron los ojos de Jared de inmediato, y uno a uno todos lo abrazaron y felicitaron, Jared les agradeció a todos y cada uno, y anunció públicamente su embarazo, aunque realmente, el único que no lo sabía aún era Chad, quien estaba indignado en ser el último en enterarse de que su mejor amigo lo iba a hacer tío.

Jared comió de todos los dulces que estaban en la mesa, riendo a carcajadas de las historias de Chad, y disfrutando de la compañía de todos sus seres queridos, olvidándose por unas horas del vacío que era Jensen en su vida y en su corazón. 

Cuando todos se marcharon, Jared subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir, él estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada en su cintura, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Jensen quien estaba sentado en su cama.

“Felíz cumpleaños Jay” dijo Jensen extendiendo una caja de Donuts a Jared, y una caja de regalo.

Eran las donuts de la pastelería en la que ellos habían tenido la primera cita, Jared tomó ambas cajas y las puso en su mesita de noche.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Jared.

Jensen no contestó nada, él estaba completamente embelesado con la pequeña barriga de embarazo de Jared, Jensen nunca había podido ver la prueba física de sus hijos creciendo en Jared, ya que, a pesar que Jared había estado embarazado anteriormente, los embarazos nunca había llegado pasar más allá de los dos meses.

Tan pronto como Jared se percató de que Jensen estaba viendo su barriga, él puso sus brazos sobre su abdomen protectoramente, tratando de esconderlo de la mirada de Jensen.

Jensen se levantó de la cama y tomó las manos de Jared separándolas de su abdomen suavemente. “No por favor Jay, no te escondas de mí, déjame verte” dijo Jensen suavemente, tocando la barriga de Jared tiernamente.

“Jensen ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? preguntó Jared nuevamente, resignado y cansado.

“Necesitaba verte, desde aquel día en el hospital, no he podido sacar esto de mi cabeza” - dijo Jensen mientras seguía mirando y  acariciando la barriga de Jared “Tú y yo necesitamos hablar”- Jensen tomó a Jared de la mano y lo llevó a sentarse en la cama. A los pocos segundo, Jared se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al closet. “Okay, pero déjame ponerme algo primero” dijo Jared.

“Por favor no te cubras la barriga” dijo Jensen suplicante.

“Okay” dijo Jared cansado, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones, y lo menos que tenía era energía para discutir con Jensen, así que decidió ceder, él regresó a la cama a los pocos minutos con el torso desnudo y vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama, Jared tomó asiento al lado de Jensen en la cama, ambos recostados a la cabecera.

“¿Cómo entraste aquí?” preguntó Jared.

“Como en los viejos tiempos”

Jared recordó como Jensen solía escalar el árbol que está cerca a su ventana para entrar a escondidas a su habitación cuando eran adolescentes. 

“Oh”

“Jay tenemos que hablar de esto y de nosotros”dijo Jensen señalando la barriga de Jared y agarrando sus manos.

“¿Qué más hay por hablar? Jen, tu y yo nos estamos divorciando, yo estoy embarazado de nuestros bebés, nosotros ya no somos pareja, pero ellos siempre serán tus hijos. Es tan simple como eso” Dijo Jared encogiéndose de hombros.

“Sobre el divorcio Jay, yo no inicié los trámites, Rosey me escuchó hablando con Misha, y los inició sin mi consentimiento”

“Jen eso no importa, de cualquier manera tu y yo nos vamos a divorciar, así que es mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible” dijo Jared mirando a Jensen fijamente a los ojos.

“Jay, yo no creo que sea el momento, tu ahora mismo estás embarazado y…”

“No Jen, yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo por los bebés, yo sólo quiero que tu seas feliz y si Misha es quien te hace feliz, entonces tú…”

“No Jay, Misha él no, yo no… Perdoname Jay, sobre lo de Micha de verdad lo siento” Jared cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

“Jen, yo sólo quiero que me digas ¿por qué?, al menos creo que me merezco eso” dijo Jared suavemente.

Jensen permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, Jared pensó que Jensen no iba a responder, cuando de pronto Jensen empezó a hablar en una voz supremamente baja.

“No lo sé Jay, supongo que me sentía solo. Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando pasó lo del bebé”

Jared recordaba con claridad su último embarazo hace más de un año, en esa ocasión, él estaba a dos semanas de cumplir tres meses de gestación cuando despertó una noche sangrando, él había seguido al pie de la letra todas las recomendaciones de Danny, y sin embargo, por tercera vez su cuerpo había rechazado a su propio hijo.

_ Jared estaba mareado, las náusea y los vómitos del embarazo le dificulta mantener la comida en su estómago, eso sumado a la pérdida de sangre y al dolor hacían imposible para Jared el levantarse de la cama. Jensen estaba en un show en una discoteca esa noche, jared miró el reloj al lado de la cama, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, Jensen probablemente estaba en camino, o saliendo de la discoteca, pero Jared no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sangrando y él sabía que necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.  _

_ Jared tomó su celular de su mesita de noche y marcó el número de Jensen. _

_ Jensen contestó después del primer timbre. _

_ “Jen” al escuchar la voz de Jared, Jensen supo que algo estaba mal. _

_ “Amor ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Jensen ansioso. _

_ “Jen, sucedió otra vez” dijo Jared y dejó salir un sollozo. _

_ “¿Donde estas baby?” _

_ “En cama, no me puedo levantar, me siento muy mareado” _

_ “Ok, ok, voy en camino para allá, llamaré a emergencias, no me vayas a colgar el teléfono, ¿ok Jay?” dijo Jensen mientras Jared lo escuchó gritar a Chris para que llamara a urgencias y trajera el carro. _

_ “Okay” dijo Jared suavemente. _

_ Jensen y Chris llegaron al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia a la casa, Jensen se embarcó en la ambulancia con Jared sosteniendo su mano durante todo el viaje, como habían pensado Jared había sufrido un nuevo aborto, nadie sabía el porqué, pero Danny les recomendó por lo menos esperar un año antes de volver a intentarlo, y Jared tuvo que pasar un par de días en el hospital debido a la pérdida de sangre. _

“Después de todo eso, tú sólo hablabas de que no podías esperar para que lo volvieramos a intentar, tú estabas tan optimista y esperanzado, y yo sólo podía pensar en los bebés que ya habíamos perdido y en tí tirado en una cama de hospital” Jensen miró a Jared a los ojos tomando su mejilla en su mano.

“Jay, yo no quería herirte, pero yo estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo demasiado y me sentía completamente aterrorizado de lo que podía pasar si volvías a quedar embarazado, y me refugié en el alcohol, cuando nos fuimos de gira meses después, cada vez que hablábamos, tú sólo me hablabas de eso y de los planes que tenías, y yo sentía que me estaba ahogando, así que seguí bebiendo más y más, y una noche yo estaba completamente borracho y apareció Misha, hablándome de tonterías, haciéndome reír, y simplemente sucedió”

Jensen tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Jared no tenía ni idea de que Jensen había estado sufriendo tanto en silencio.

“Jen, perdoname, perdoname por haberte dejado sólo” dijo Jared con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jensen abrazó a Jared contra su pecho.

“No Jay, por favor tu no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo no te estoy diciendo esto para que me pidas disculpas, ni para excusarme, yo simplemente quise  responder tu pregunta. Tú también estabas mal Jay, y no por eso saliste a refugiarte en brazos de otro, yo también te deje solo Jay. Y quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento mucho, por dejarte sólo, por haberte mentido y por Misha. De verdad yo nunca quise hacerte daño”

Jensen le dió un dulce beso a Jared en los labios, quien comenzó a llorar suavemente en sus brazos, Jensen comenzó a mecerlo suavemente y a cantar en su oído. 

_ Come up to meet you _

_ Tell you I'm sorry _

_ You don't know how lovely you are _

_ I had to find you _

_ Tell you I need you _

_ Tell you I set you apart. _

 

_ Tell me your secrets _

_ And ask me your questions _

_ Oh let's go back to the start _

_ Running in circles, coming up tails _

_ Heads on a science apart. _

 

_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ It's such a shame for us to part _

_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ No one ever said it would be this hard _

_ Oh take me back to the start… _

Jared se quedó dormido en brazos de Jensen escuchando su melodiosa voz mientras cantaba y Jensen abrazó fuerte a Jared hasta quedarse dormido junto a él.


	5. Avanzando

Jared despertó sólo en su cama la mañana siguiente, él se decepcionó un poco al no encontrar a Jensen a su lado, sin embargo, al mirar hacia su mesita de noche pudo notar que había una hoja de papel doblada sobre ella, Jared la tomó y encontró una nota escrita a mano en la letra de Jensen.

_Jay, no tuve corazón para despertarte y despedirme, lucías hermoso y en paz mientras dormías. Te llamo luego, por favor contestame. Jensen._

_Posdata: Espero que disfrutes tus regalos._

Jared sonrió al leer la nota de Jensen y se percató de los regalos que aún yacían en su otra mesita de noche sin abrir, Jared se sentó con su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y tomó una de la donas de la caja, mientras abría la tarjeta que estaba pegada a la otra caja de regalo, dentro de la tarjeta había una simple nota escrita a mano en la letra de Jensen.

_Para que tengamos por siempre cada segundo de la vida de nuestros hijos, feliz cumpleaños Jay._

Jared estaba curioso por saber cuál era el regalo de Jensen, así que tomó la caja y la abrió, dentro había una cámara fotográfica profesional último modelo.

Jared amaba la fotografía y había hecho algunos cursos cuando estaba en la universidad, de hecho cuando la banda de Jensen apenas estaba dándose a conocer, Jared era quien tomaba las fotografías para sus posters promocionales, incluso fue él quien tomó las fotos de la portada del primer albúm de “Winchester Brothers”.

Jared sonrió al sacar la cámara de la caja, ya que no sólo servía para tomar fotografías de alta calidad, sino que también grababa videos en ultra definición, él estaba completamente feliz con ese regalo de Jensen, en su mente aún estaban frescas las revelaciones de la noche anterior y sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso de encima después de esa conversación.

Jared iba a asegurarse de que hoy fuera un gran día, así que llamó a Mack y a Chad para ponerse de acuerdo con ellos y salir un rato, él sabía que no podía abusar, pero tampoco creía que un almuerzo por fuera y una salida al parque pudieran hacerle daño a él o a los bebés. Hoy será un gran día pensó Jared.

Después de desayunar con sus padres y asegurarles una y otra vez que él se encontraba mejor, Jared se puso los Jeans más grandes que tenía y una camisa azul, él notó como la cinturilla de los Jeans le ajustaban más de lo normal y sabía que pronto tendría que comprar ropa de embarazado.

Para sorpresa de Jared, Chad y Mackenzie llegaron juntos en el carro de Chad, hecho que lo sorprendió, ya que a pesar de que Mackenzie y Chad se conocían desde hace años, nunca habían sido cercanos de hecho casi no se soportaban, no obstante, Jared no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. 

Jared subió al automóvil y Chad lo puso en marcha.

“Hey Jaybird ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?” preguntó Mack.

“Mucho mejor Mack, el dormir en casa me sentó muy bien, anoche descansé como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, esta mañana ni siquiera vomité, y la verdad es que desde que me enteré del embarazo no había una mañana en la que no despertara a correr al baño” dijo Jared sonriendo. 

“Tal vez mi sobrinos sólo estaban molestos porque no le habías contado al tío Chad de su existencia” dijo Chad mirando a Jared por el retrovisor. Mackenzie golpeó a Chad juguetonamente. 

“Sólo digo Jay, ellos ya saben quien es el tío que los va a consentir y los va a dejar hacer a escondidas todo lo que tu les prohibas” dijo Chad divertido. 

“Más te vale que no” regaño Jared a Chad pero tenía un sonrisa en su rostro, los tres se echaron a reír.

“Y ¿a dónde vamos Jay?” preguntó Mackenzie 

“No sé, yo tengo un antojo de lasaña, así que podemos ir a cualquier lugar italiano, sugirió Jared”

“Ya sé a dónde ir, es un restaurante nuevo que ví la semana pasada en instagram y he estado muriendo de ganas por conocerlo,además está cerca del parque así que es perfecto” dijo Mack entusiasmada.

El lugar se llamaba “La pequeña Roma” y estaba a unos cinco minutos del parque, era un restaurante pequeño y romántico, ideal para una cena en pareja pensó Jared, la comida era deliciosa, Jared pidió la lasaña y una ensalada, Chad por su parte ordenó fetuccini al pesto, mientras Mackenzie pidió los suyos alfredo, y de postre todos pidieron una rebanada de torta de chocolate. 

El teléfono de Mack sonó cuando estaban terminando el postre y Jared notó el nombre de Jensen aparecer en la pantalla, Mackenzie hizo una mueca de molestia y mandó la llamada al correo de voz guardando su celular en el bolso. 

“Mack, tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablar con él, Jensen es tu hermano” dijo Jared llamando la atención de Chad quien hizo una cara de molestia pero se mantuvo en silencio.

“Yo no quiero hablar con él” respondió Mackenzie cortante.

Jared tomó la mano de Mackenzie en la suya “Mack, yo sé que estás molesta con Jensen por lo que está pasando entre él y yo, y te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo Mack sabes que eres como la hermana menor que nunca tuve. Pero Mack, Jensen es tu hermano y no va a dejar de serlo, además sabes que él sólo te tiene a tí, Josh vive al otro lado del mundo, y sabes que él y Jensen no son cercanos”

“Pues Jensen debió pensar en eso antes de hacerte lo que te hizo Jay, era obvio que yo iba a ponerme de tu parte, así Jen sea mi hermano o no”

“Mack, yo no te estoy pidiendo que te pongas de su parte, únicamente te pido que lo escuches y que no lo dejes sólo Mack, yo los tengo a todos ustedes y les agradezco inmensamente, pero Jen sólo te tiene a ti” dijo Jared suavemente.

 _Él también tiene a Misha_ pensó Mackenzie, pero jamas le diria eso a Jared así que simplemente asintió, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

 

Jensen estaba en el estudio musical, intentando crear nuevas melodías para el próximo álbum, a pesar de que la conversación de la noche anterior había sido tal vez una de las más difíciles de su vida, Jensen sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso de encima al sincerarse con Jared, él sabía que esa conversación era sólo el comienzo y que aún quedaban miles de cosas por resolver entre ellos, sin embargo, esa charla lo hacía sentir optimista.

Jensen necesitaba pensar, por eso había decidido irse al estudio, la música siempre lo había ayudado a organizar sus pensamientos y aclarar su cabeza, él estaba supremamente confundido, si bien él estaba completamente emocionado con la inminente llegada al mundo de sus hijos, su situación con Misha y Jared ahora estaba aún más enredada.

Jensen sabía que él aún tenía sentimientos por Jared, pero antes él pensaba que lo que sentía por Jared era más un cariño por la costumbre de todos los años que llevaban juntos, y por el hecho de que Jared había sido su primer amor, sin embargo, anoche que lo había tenido en sus brazos y pudo sentir su olor y su calor, y que por sobre todo pudo ser sincero con Jared y dejar ir un poco del remordimiento que sentía por sus secretos, sus mentiras y su infidelidad, Jensen volvió a sentir su corazón acelerarse por estar junto a Jared, y ahora estaba completamente confundido. 

Jensen sabía que lo que sentía por Misha no era amor, al menos no se sentía como el amor que él sentía por Jared, Misha era algo nuevo, sin complicaciones, sin ataduras, algo divertido y apasionado, y eso era lo que a Jensen le gustaba, la relación de ellos había empezado como algo puramente sexual, y ahora era algo parecido a amigos con beneficios, obviamente Jensen sentía afecto por Misha ya que ellos se habían acercado mucho en las giras, y Misha había sido sin saberlo ese apoyo que Jensen estaba buscando cuando empezó a alejarse de Jared.

“Sabía que te encontraría aquí” dijo Misha quitandole los audífonos a Jensen de los oídos, sorprendiendolo, él tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de Jensen. 

“No te sentí entrar” dijo Jensen poniendo la guitarra a un lado.

“Si, lo pude notar” contestó Misha.

“Estaba bastante concentrado, necesitaba pensar” dijo Jensen.

“Y yo que pensaba que estabas aquí intentando evitarme” respondió Misha mirando directamente a los ojos de Jensen.

Jensen suspiró “Mish, tenemos que hablar…”

“Creo que ya era hora, llevo días llamándote y dejándote mensajes sin recibir respuesta alguna, el día que saliste corriendo como un loco del estudio fui a tu casa a esperarte, pero nunca apareciste, y es la hora y aún no sé qué pasó contigo” dijo Misha claramente molesto.

Jensen se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza “Ese día me llamaron del hospital, a Jared lo había llevado de emergencia y me llamaron,  y yo tenía que saber que había pasado con él”

“¿Qué pasó con Jared? ¿se encuentra bien?” preguntó Misha.

“Si, él ya se encuentra bien, únicamente fue un desmayo, pero la cosa es que… él está embarazo, él y yo vamos a ser padres”

El rostro de Misha se tornó pálido ante las palabras de Jensen, era obvio para Misha que Jensen aún tenía sentimientos por Jared a pesar de lo mucho que ellos se habían distanciado desde que él y Jensen había iniciado su relación, Misha había pensado que una vez Jensen se separa de Jared y él pudiera formalizar su relación con Jensen, era simplemente cuestión de tiempo para que Jensen se olvidara de Jared, pero ahora que Jensen y Jared estaban esperando un hijo todo cambiaba, un hijo era algo que los uniría por siempre, _esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no cuando por fin había convencido a Jensen de terminar las cosas con Jared._

El silencio entre ambos se extendió por varios segundos, hasta que Misha habló suavemente. “Y ¿qué piensas hacer?”

“Misha, lo siento, pero no voy a iniciar los trámites del divorcio”

Misha se acercó a Jensen y lo tomó de las manos.

“Jen, tu no tienes que seguir con Jared sólo porque están esperando un hijo, hay miles de parejas que crían a sus hijos separados” dijo Miha desesperado.

Jensen se levantó de la silla y se sacudió del agarre de Misha.

“Mish, Jay está embarazado y no puedo someterlo al estrés de un divorcio en estos momentos, lo siento, pero ¡no lo haré!”

“Y ¿qué pasa con nosotros entonces? Jen” gritó Misha exasperado.

Jensen se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró “Mish, yo creo que lo mejor… creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo nos demos un tiempo”

Misha se levantó de la silla y tomó a Jensen por los brazos.

“Jen, no! no tenemos que hacer eso,  yo… yo puedo esperar hasta que el bebé nazca, y mientras, tu y yo podemos seguir como hasta ahora” dijo Misha suplicante.

“Mish, eso no es justo ni contigo, ni con Jared, yo… yo tengo que pensar que voy a hacer, yo creo que lo mejor para todos es que nos tomemos un tiempo y pensar bien las cosas antes de decidir qué queremos hacer”

“Yo te quiero a ti Jen, yo no tengo nada que pensar” dijo Misha en voz alta.

“Misha lo siento, de verdad, creeme que lo siento, pero ya yo no estoy seguro de que siento por ti ni por Jared y creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, al menos como pareja, tu y yo aún tenemos compromisos pendientes de la banda, y nos seguiremos viendo, pero por ahora sólo puedo ofrecerte eso. Lo siento”

Jensen abrazó a Misha y lo dejo llorar en su pecho.


	6. Nuestra nueva rutina

El último mes había pasado volando para Jared y era increíble cuánto había cambiado todo en apenas cuatro semanas, La barriga de Jared se había duplicado, y muchos creían que su embarazo estaba mucho más avanzado por el tamaño de su barriga, y aunque Danni le había informado que eso era normal debido a que estaba esperando gemelos, Jared no podía evitar sentirse enorme, él siempre había sido delgado, jamás había tenido barriga y menos una tan grande como esta.

Pero la barriga de Jared no era lo único que se había transformado en las últimas semanas, su relación con Jensen también había cambiado, desde el día de su cumpleños, él y Jensen hablaban constantemente por teléfono, sobre cómo estaba pasando Jared, sobre los bebés, sus citas médicas, los cuidados prenatales y un poco sobre ellos.  A pesar de que no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Misha, y de que Jared aún no le contaba a Jensen lo que él sentía respecto a la pérdida de sus bebés, su infidelidad y el divorcio, Jared sentía que al menos estaban en camino a reconstruir su amistad, y Jensen por su parte, había suspendido los trámites del divorcio, al menos de momento.

Jared  no sabía qué significaba el suspender el divorcio para la relación de Misha y Jensen, pero la verdad era que tampoco le importaba, su prioridad eran sus hijos y él había decidido en dedicarse a cuidar su salud y disfrutar su embarazo.

El último mes había pasado volando para Jared y era increíble cuánto había cambiado todo en apenas cuatro semanas, La barriga de Jared se había duplicado, y muchos creían que su embarazo estaba mucho más avanzado por el tamaño de su barriga, y aunque Danni le había informado que eso era normal debido a que estaba esperando gemelos, Jared no podía evitar sentirse enorme, él siempre había sido delgado, jamás había tenido barriga y menos una tan grande como esta.

Pero la barriga de Jared no era lo único que se había transformado en las últimas semanas, su relación con Jensen también había cambiado, desde el día de su cumpleños, él y Jensen hablaban constantemente por teléfono, sobre cómo estaba pasando Jared, sobre los bebés, sus citas médicas, los cuidados prenatales y un poco sobre ellos.  A pesar de que no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Misha, y de que Jared aún no le contaba a Jensen lo que él sentía respecto a la pérdida de sus bebés, su infidelidad y el divorcio, Jared sentía que al menos estaban en camino a reconstruir su amistad, y Jensen por su parte, había suspendido los trámites del divorcio, al menos de momento.

Jared  no sabía qué significaba el suspender el divorcio para la relación de Misha y Jensen, pero la verdad era que tampoco le importaba, su prioridad eran sus hijos y él había decidido en dedicarse a cuidar su salud y disfrutar su embarazo.

“Hola Jensen, no sabía que vendrías por mí, pensé que nos encontraríamos en el restaurante.” dijo Jared mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. 

Jensen puso el auto en marcha, “Hola Jay, bueno la verdad es que llegué temprano del viaje y como dijiste que tus padres no estarían, creí que no habría problema si pasaba por tí” Jared le había advertido a Jensen lo molesta que estaba Sherry con él y que era mejor mantenerlos al margen de sus asuntos de momento.

“No, no hay problema, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa” dijo Jared sonriendo, pensando en que él y Jensen parecían adolescentes saliendo a escondida de sus padres. Hasta donde habían llegado por Dios, era ridículo. 

“Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?” preguntó Jensen sacando a Jared de sus pensamientos.

“Hunmn no sé, ahora mismo podría comer lo que sea” Contestó Jared.

“Te parece si vamos a Anónimo” dijo Jensen. 

“Perfecto! me he estado muriendo por un bistec con puré de papas” dijo Jared, saboreandose con anticipación y sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de navidad.

Jensen sonrió al ver la expresión feliz y relajada en el rostro de Jared, tan diferente a la que había visto en su rostro en los últimos meses, y no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

“No te burles de mí, no sabes lo que es tener que comer por tres, te lo juro Jensen que para cuando este embarazo termine, voy a estar tan gigante como una ballena” Jensen se echó a reír, y jared y él viajaron el resto del camino en un cómodo silencio, mientras escuchaban a los Beatles. 

Jensen y Jared arribaron al restaurante pocos minutos después, este era uno de los favoritos de Jared, era reconocido por sus bistecs y hamburguesas, era el lugar perfecto para Jared y Jensen, ya que Jared amaba la carne y Jensen las hamburguesas. Ambos tomaron asiento y ordenaron, Jared, un bistec con puré de papas y ensalada, y Jensen, la Hamburguesa de la casa con papas fritas y una cerveza.

Jared estaba devorando la comida, como si nunca en la vida hubiera comido un bistec, y gimiendo en apreciación con cada bocado. Jensen no pudo evitar reír al ver a Jared que parecía un niño comiendo su helado favorito. Jared se detuvo y miró a Jensen haciendo un puchero“¿Qué?”

“Nada es sólo que, no recordaba lo que era verte comer uno de estos bistecs” dijo Jensen risueño.

“Imagina lo que es alimentarme a mí y a dos más, que al parecer tienen un apetito igual al mío” contestó Jared sonriendo y tocando su barriga.

“Y tú que de por sí ya comías por dos” dijo Jensen fingiendo cara de horror.

“Ahora sólo por eso me voy a comer la mitad de tus papitas fritas” dijo Jared tomando una de las papas a la francesa de Jensen.

“Mis bebés pueden tenerlas todas si quieren” dijo Jensen sonriendo. “Jay, he estado pensando y creo que tu deberías volver a la casa”

Jared abrió los ojos sorprendido. “Jensen, yo no creo que…”

“Espera. No, no me exprese bien, es decir, no conmigo viviendo ahí, yo me mudaría a otro lugar si quieres. Es sólo que los bebés llegarán en unos meses, y tu y ellos necesitan espacio, Jay. Y bueno, la verdad es que yo quiero que ellos crezcan en la misma casa en la que yo crecí. Además mi intención siempre fue dejarte la casa” dijo Jensen recordando que él había pensado mudarse con Misha el día en que le había pedido el divorcio a Jared, para Jensen parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde aquel día.

“Jensen, pero esa es tu casa, esa era la casa de tus padres y no sólo es tuya sino de Mackenzie”

“No te preocupes por Mack, ya yo hablé con ella y está de acuerdo en que los bebés crezcan allí”

“Pero yo no sabría que hacer ahí solo, además ahora estoy bien con mis padres, ellos me hacen compañía y también se ofrecieron a ayudarme con los bebés una vez nazcan”

“Ok, qué te parece si hacemos esto, tu puedes quedarte en casa de tus padres en lo que nacen los bebés, mientras vamos adecuando una de las habitaciones para ellos en la casa, y una vez nazcan o unos meses después cuando estén un poco más grandes te mudas a la casa con ellos. Yo podría mudarme antes de que tu 

llegues o incluso podría quedarme unos meses para estar con ellos y ayudarte, Jay. Yo… yo quiero ser un padre presente, no uno que se aparece en cada cumpleaños, yo quiero estar ahí para mis hijos en cada momento”

“Ok Jen te entiendo, pero realmente no tengo una respuesta para darte ahora, déjame pensarlo unos días y te doy una respuesta, ¿te parece?” 

“Perfecto” dijo Jensen.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en una conversación tranquila, Jensen le contó a Jared de las presentaciones que había estado haciendo estas últimas semanas, hablaron de Mackenzie, quien aparentemente había terminado con su novia y volvería dentro de 3 meses para el baby shower de Jared que estaba organizando. Y ambos quedaron en esperar hasta saber el sexo de los bebé para comenzar a adecuar la habitación en casa de Jensen, la cual en caso de que Jared no aceptara la propuesta sería una habitación para cuando Jensen tuviera los bebés.

Jensen llevó a Jared a casa, no sin antes detenerse a mitad de camino para comprarle un helado de chocolate, el cual era su más reciente antojo.

“Jay, por favor piensa en lo que te propuse, te llamo mañana”

“No te preocupes, tendré una respuesta para ti lo más pronto posible. Buenas noches” Jared le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Jensen. “Que descanses” y con esas palabras bajó de la camioneta de Jensen y entró a casa de sus padres.

* * *

Christian y Steve, estaban sentados en su mesa habitual en el bar de Jim, Steve estaba sentado con las piernas sobre Christian, besándose apasionadamente como dos adolescentes hormonales. 

“Ustedes dos no cambian, aún manoseandose en público como cuando teníamos quince años” dijo Jensen bromeando y tomando asiento frente a Christian y a Steve.

“Hasta donde sé, este es un país libre Jenny” contestó Christian dándole un pequeño beso a Steve en los labios. 

Otra cosa que había cambiado en el último mes era la relación entre Christian y Jensen, tras la revelación del embarazo de Jared y su conversación con Mackenzie y Misha, Jensen era un desastre, él no sabía qué hacer o a donde ir, y sin darse cuenta estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de Chris y Steve, Christian lo dejó pasar y él y Jensen hablaron sobre Jared, el embarazo, su relación con Misha, y al final de la conversación los viejos amigos habían hecho las paces.

Desde ese día Misha y Jensen no se había visto a menudo, encontrándose únicamente en las reuniones de la banda y en compañía de otras personas, Misha había tratado de convencer a Jensen de que retomaran su relación, de que él podía esperar por el divorcio, pero Jensen lo había ignorado y trataba de evitarlo constantemente.

“¿Cómo te fue con Jay?” preguntó Steve.

“Bien, cenamos en Anónimo y hablamos un poco sobre que vamos a hacer una vez nazcan los bebés. Deberían verlo, nuestro bebes van a ser enormes, Jay parece de al menos 5 meses” dijo Jensen feliz y sonriendo.

“No es para menos con dos gigantes por padres” dijo Christian bromeando, y alzó su cerveza para hacer un brindis.

“Salud por tus hijos Jensen, los que serán más altos que el tío Chris para cuando tengan 12” bromeó Chris.

“Doce” bufó Steve “más bien como a los diez”

Todos echaron a reír, relajados y despreocupados, y comenzaron a hablar sobre la presentación que tenían dentro de un mes, en una entrega de premios a la que estaban nominados como artista revelación. El celular de Jensen sonó, él lo sacó del bolsillo, miró el número en su pantalla y al darse cuenta que era Misha, lo mandó al correo de voz. Chris frunció el ceño, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar y Jensen hizo lo mismo. 

“¿Algún problema?” preguntó Chris.

“No, es Misha, tu sabes que él y yo no estamos dando un tiempo y él no deja de buscarme para que volvamos y la verdad es que no quiero hablar con él ahora”

“mmmm” dijo Chris.

“¿Qué?” contestó Jensen petulante.

“Como yo lo veo Jenny, tu tienes que tomar una decisión definitiva respecto a Misha y Jared”

“Ya lo sé hombre, pero por ahora sólo sé que Jay me necesita, igual mis bebés, pero no sé si estar juntos como pareja sea lo correcto en estos momentos, yo le hice mucho daño a Jared, destruí el momento que debía ser el más feliz de nuestro matrimonio y tal vez acabe con cualquier posibilidad de un futuro con él”

“Y en cuanto a Misha, no lo sé Chris, él me gusta, nos divertimos mucho juntos y él es… las cosas son livianas con Misha, descomplicadas, no hay una historia de por medio. Pero Misha quiere que formalicemos y yo no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que quiero, además con todo lo que está pasando con Jay, tampoco creo que sea justo que lo retenga a mi lado cuando no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento por él o por Jay”

Steve se acercó a Jensen y puso una mano en su hombro, “Jen, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, pero tienes que decidirte, no puedes tener a esos dos hombre esperando por ti eternamente, no es justo con ellos, ni contigo” 

“Lo sé hombre, lo sé”

“Y si te sirve de algo, en cuanto a lo que nosotros concierne respecto a la banda y Micha, nosotro te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, y si toca cambiar de manager por tu desición, cuentas con nuestro apoyo” dijo Chris.

* * *

Jensen estaba esperando a Jared en la recepción del consultorio de Danneel, hoy tenían chequeo prenatal programado de las 20 semanas y era la cita en la que tal vez podrían conocer el sexo de los bebés, y Jensen estaba ansioso por ver a sus bebés nuevamente, a él realmente no le importaba si tenían, niños, niñas o uno de cada uno, Jensen lo único que le importaba era saber que sus hijos seguían creciendo sanos y fuertes en el vientre de Jared, él estaba por llamar a Jared porque este aún no había llegado y estaban a menos de 5 minutos de la cita, cuando lo vió entrar de prisa al consultorio, comiendo un sandwich.

“¿Danni ya nos llamó?” preguntó Jared.

“No, aún está con una paciente” respondió Jensen.

“Menos mal, hoy me quede dormido, salí tardísimo de casa y para completar a mitad de camino me antoje de sandwich de pollo” dijo Jared haciendo un puchero.

“Ya veo” contestó Jensen alzando una ceja, divertido.

“Jared Padalecki” llamó la asistente de Danneel “Ya pueden seguir al consultorio dijo la recepcionistas señalandoles el consultorio.

Danneel abrió la puerta del consultorio y abrazó a Jared con fuerza y lo ayudó a sentarse en la camilla, Jensen tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio, mientras Danneel se sentó en la silla alta al lado de la camilla.

“¿Cómo te has sentido, Jay? ¿has tenido mareos, nauseas vómitos?”

“No, Danni, desde el mes pasado los malestares se han reducido casi por completo”

“¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza?”

Jared miró a Jensen nervioso, Danni sabía que Jared no había informado a Jensen de su estado de salud y era su obligación como médico respetar su decisión, pero también era su deber el preguntar por las dolencias de su paciente. “No, la medicación que me recetó el médico ha funcionado de maravilla” 

Jensen frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Danneel estaba poniéndose de pie y aplicando el gel sobre la barriga de Jared para realizarle el ultrasonido, y toda la atención de Jensen se desvió a la pantalla donde pronto aparecerán sus bebés, y con suerte, él pronto sabría que iban a tener Jared y él.

“Jay, aquí está el bebé A, su latido es fuerte, su medidas perfectas para 20 semanas de gestación y esta en perfecta posición para conocer el sexo, ¿quieren saber?” 

“¡Si!” Contestaron Jensen y Jared al mismo tiempo.

“Felicitaciones Jared y Jensen, muy pronto ustedes serán los orgullosos padres de una niña”

Una niña, Jared no cabía de la dicha, esto estaba pasando en realidad, él estaba a mitad de camino de convertirse en el padre de una niña, una hija de Jensen.

“... felicitaciones chicos, parece que les tocó uno de cada uno, el bebé b es un niño” 

Jared no pudo contener más las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y dejó salir unas lagrimas de felicidad, Jensen se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Jared.

“Gracias Jay, muchas gracias por este regalo” dijo Jensen con los ojos aguados.

“Voy a darles un momento para que estén a solas y en un rato regreso” dijo Danneel saliendo de la habitación.

Jensen tomó el rostro de Jared en sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

“Muchas gracias Jay, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con este regalo que me estas dando” Jensen besó a jared suavemente, y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Danneel regresó al consultorio a los pocos minutos y les explico lo que podían esperar de cara a los meses que quedaban del embarazo, recordando a Jared cada uno de los cuidados que debía tener con su alimentación y el no excederse.

Jared y Jensen estaban en recepción programando una cita para el próximo control, Jensen estaba reclinado sobre el escritorio y Jared estaba de pie junto a él con una mano en su espalda baja, cuando sintió a alguien tocar su brazo.

“Hola Jay, no sabía que tenía cita con Dani” dijo Stephen sonriendo a Jared.

“Sí hoy era la cita para averiguar el sexo de los bebés” contestó Jared nervioso.

“Así que ya sabes que vas a tener, entonces ¿niños o niñas?”

“Uno de cada uno, contestó Jared tocando su barriga con amor y sonriendo al doctor.

Jared sintió la mano de Jensen sobre su espalda baja, y al músico acercarse a su lado derecho “Jay ya programé la cita ya podemos irnos” dijo Jensen ignorando por completo al doctor.

“Jensen, él es Stephen un amigo de Danny, Stephen Jensen” dijo Jared muerto de miedo de que Jensen descubriera quien era Stephen y el porqué él y Jared se conocían.

“El padre de los hijos de Jared” agregó Jensen extendiendo su mano al doctor.

“Felicitaciones. Mucho gusto Stephen, amigo de Danny y Jared” dijo Stephen mirando a Jensen.

“Jensen creo que es hora de irnos, tu tienes ensayo con los chicos y yo quedé con mamá de ayudarla con algo dijo Jared nervioso y apresurado.

“Jared antes de irte recuerda nuestra cita del viernes” Jared se puso pálido al escuchar al doctor mencionar su cita. “No te preocupes ahí estaré, y sin decir más Jared comenzó a caminar hacía el parqueadero prácticamente arrastrando a Jensen por el brazo.

Jeff había llevado a Jared hasta el consultorio de Danny, así que Jensen se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, ambos viajaron en silencio, Jensen estaba pensativo y Jared no quería hablar por temor a lo que se le fuera a escapar.

Jensen dejó a Jared en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, donde Sherry lo estaba esperando, ella esperó a que Jared bajara del auto y no le devolvió a Jensen el saludo que este le dio. Jared le había dicho a su madre que Jensen le había pedido asistir a la cita ya que quería estar presente cuando les revelaran el sexo de los bebés.

Jared se dejó caer sobre el sofá exhausto, Sherry se sentó a su lado.

“Entonces ¿Qué serán Jared niñas o niños?”

“Uno de cada uno” dijo Jared sonriendo y tocando su barriga de embarazado.

“Oh hijo” Sherry abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, “estoy tan feliz por ti”

“Yo también estoy muy feliz mamá, después de todo por lo que he pasado, no puedo creer que esté a unos cuantos meses de tener a dos bebitos míos, míos y de Jensen, no puedo esperar por tenerlos entre mis brazos, darles de comer, bañarlos, cargarlos, llenarlos de besos, por fin voy a tener la familia con la que siempre he soñado” _Aunque sea sin Jensen_ , pensó Jared, entristeciendo por un segundo.

Sherry se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se echó a reír y se levantó para caminar hacia la cocina “bueno ahora que ya sabemos que vas a tener, hay mucho por hacer, tenemos que comprarles ropa, arreglar la antigua habitación de jeff para los bebés…”

Jared aún no le había contado a su madre sobre la proposición de Jensen, y él tampoco tenía una respuesta aún, pero estando a menos de 4 meses de la llegada de los bebés sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto.

“Jared hijo me estás escuchando, tienes que llamar a Mackenzie, ella ha estado llamando día y noche para saber que vas a tener y decidirse sobre la decoración del baby shower” 

Jared comenzó a levantarse del sofá “Lo haré más tarde, por ahora voy a recostarme un rato, estoy algo cansado”

“No te preocupes hijo, si quieres yo la llamo, ve y descansa, también voy a llamar a tu papá porque no puedo esperar por darle la noticia” Sherry lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Duerme un poco, tu y estas criaturas necesitan todo el descanso que puedan tener”

 


End file.
